


If this is love, then I don't want it, take it.

by Liberteaaxx



Series: 221B belongs in me. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Arrogant John, Baker Street, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Heartache, Hurt Sherlock, John and Mary's Wedding, M/M, Mrs Hudson tries, Post-Reichenbach, Sad Sherlock, Smut, The day of the wedding, Wedding, just a fuck tonne of fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberteaaxx/pseuds/Liberteaaxx
Summary: The day of John and Mary's wedding arrives, Sherlock comes to terms with the emotions he tried so hard to delete from his mind many years ago and things don't seem to go as planned.





	

Sherlock had been beyond himself for weeks, he had never experienced such confusion in his life. His mind simply wasn't agreeing with him - something he definitely wasn't used to.

He was aware of the circumstances, that was extremely sure, the idea had been playing on repeat in his mind repeatedly. He couldn't understand why to begin with, which was also an unfamiliar feeling but as the detective he was, he was able to figure it out.

The same situation had replayed repeatedly in his mind, spiralling him into exhaustion.

"So the big question" John began, peering up at Sherlock as he sat in front of him.

"Mmhm" Sherlock nodded.

"The best man"

Sherlock frowned "The best man?" he asked.

"What do you think?"

"Billy Kincaid" He simply replied, taking a sip of his freshly brewed tea.

John's eyes furrowed together, shaking his head slightly "Sorry, what? No Sherlock, for my wedding. For me, I need a best man"

"Oh right" He finally realised, nodding his head.

"Maybe not a garroter"

Sherlock smiled slightly before an idea sparking in his head "Gavin" he suggested.

"Who?"

"Gavin Lestrade. He's a man and good at it" He shrugged, deeming it obvious.

John let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes for a second, usually the indication that he was trying very hard not to lose his mind. "It's Greg. And he's not my best friend"

"Oh" Sherlock's lips tightened into a thin line, his eyebrows furrowing like they always did when he thought hard "Mike Stamford. I see. He's nice, although I'm not sure how he would cope with-"

"No" John abruptly interrupted, another sigh falling from his lips "Mikes great but he's not my best friend. Look, Sherlock. This is the biggest and most important day of my life-"

"Well..." Sherlock interrupted, screwing his face up not quite agreeing with that statement.

"No, it is" John frowned, pointing a finger at him "it is. And I want to be up there with the two people that I love and care about most in the world"

"Yes" Sherlock nodded, deciding not to argue.

"Mary Morstan"

"Yes"

"And... you" John breathed out, looking up at Sherlock to assess the reaction.

And Sherlock had frozen, his whole body into shock - never did he expect to be considered for such a role of importance in John Watson's wedding day, let alone did he expect to be involved in it at all. If anything, Sherlock didn't want any part in it, not because he hated Mary or that he didn't like Mary and John together, well he thought he didn't, but because in some ways, the idea of watching John Watson leave to marry this woman was a feeling that turned his stomach.

He agreed, he dealt with it all, he dealt with the proximity he had to spend around both John and Mary, he dealt with wedding guests, catering, venues and dressage - every part of it, not because he wanted to but because John asked him and he would do anything for him.

And on this day, the day of the wedding, Sherlock had found himself pacing back and forth the living area that he and John once shared and wondering whether things would ever be as they once was.

He had two hours, two hours to get ready and get himself to the church to accompany his best friend on the supposed biggest day of his life and he couldn't even force himself to go for a shower, even move from his paced steps - he was beyond himself, he had noted his breathing and how it had changed dramatically the more he thought of the situation, he had also noted how he was sweating from his palms - nerves? No, why should he be nervous? All he had to do was deliver some meaningless speech and that was as good as it got. He had no need to be nervous - there was only deduction, one he did not like admit lightly.

And that was, fear. It had taken Sherlock years to even consider this emotion, but yet, even as scary and bewildering it was, another emotion was building up inside him like a ticking bomb, building and building until we would explode, attacking himself and anyone around him.

And that - was jealously.

Jealous of the woman that was taking his best friend and pulling him from their antics? No. Jealous of the way John loved this woman and loved enough to marry and declare their love for eternity? Yes, a thousand times yes.

As soon as Sherlock had began to realise, he had hidden it, hiding it so deep that no even he could react much to it. He would find himself staring at John unknowingly, admiring his smile, the crinkles beneath his eyes, the way he would look at him - he admired all of John. And that's when he knew things weren't okay, he was losing himself, day by day, falling into a deep pit of utter disgusting human affection.

He peered at the clock against the wall, one hour, fifty two minutes and thirty six seconds, thirty five, thirty four, thirty three - he felt his chest tighten, his lungs expanding double size.

He couldn't do this. He wanted to do this for John, he wanted to make him happy, to see him smile as he stood beside him at the alter but as the time became nearer, he couldn't bare the thought of watching the man he, adored, marry another - not even Mary.

"Sherlock, are you nearly ready?" Mrs Hudson shouted, her voice ringing through the halls of 221B "John will be here soon, dear"

Sherlock stilled, suddenly taking a step back until his feet hit the back of the sofa and soon his body fell, falling onto his arse. No, definitely cannot do this, cannot cope, cannot -

"Sherlock?" Mrs Hudson spoke, this time soft, her voice faint, obviously standing in the door way and simply observing him. "Oh, what ever is the matter, sweetheart? Why are you... Are you okay?"

Sherlock couldn't speak, he couldn't even part his lips to even attempt a reply, he was too busy concentrating on his breathing and his mind working double time to pursue some sort of answer to this ridiculous problem.

"Come on dear, you need to speak to me" Mrs Hudson spoke firmly this time, now lowering herself to sit beside him on the sofa. Sherlock hadn't even noticed, he didn't consider what he must look like - a incoherent mess, shaking back and forth on the sofa like a mad man.

It wasn't until Mrs Hudson's hand placed itself on his back that he snapped, his head turning to look at her, his eyes wide as he assessed the situation he was in. He looked down at himself and then back at her, steadying his breathing.

"Please, Sherlock, please don't tell me you've taken something... not today, not on John's special day" She pleaded, her eyes concerned.

Sherlock frowned, shaking his head violently. He rolled his eyes, standing to his feet as he began to pace once again "I can assure you, I have not taken a thing on John's special day" the last three words coming out much more bitter than he anticipated.

"What's the matter with you, then?" She asked, noting his bitter turn. Of course she knew, it was obvious, absolutely obvious, that was to everyone other than Sherlock and John.

"Nothing" He snapped again, his steps coming to a halt as he pulled his dressing gown over his chest.

"Oh, Sherlock - look what you've done to yourself" she sighed, her eyes peering up and down at his appearance.

"What on earth are you spouting now? Don't you have a tea to make? Or a house to clean?"

"On the day of John's wedding? Surprisingly not. What I mean, is why on earth have you let this go on for this long" She said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest as she leant back against the sofa.

"You're losing it, you're talking utter nonsense"

"Oh, am I? What were you expecting, Sherlock? You have allowed this friendship of yours with John to remain a friendship for years, you have never allowed yourself to reveal the feelings you have and now he's getting married and you, well, you are panicking - because, finally, you're realising that it's all over"

"That's utter-"

"Oh for goodness sake, Sherlock! Look at yourself" Mrs Hudson shouted, standing to her feet at a threatening stance, her eyes glaring at Sherlock until he stood down. His eyes softening slightly "you only have yourself to blame, you have never admitted this to him and he's never been the wiser of it - what did you expect to happen? He stay single forever and scurry round London solving crimes until you are both old and grey?"

"- that is not reality, Sherlock. You knew this would happen, we all did, you cannot expect John to wait around forever - and he didn't, he finally found someone who you didn't scare away, as much as you wanted to. Someone who would allow him to buggar off in the middle of the night to chase criminals with you and now he has, you know that there's no going back"

Sherlock stayed still, his arms falling to his sides, his eyes a look of mere confusion. He could never understand this feeling he had encountered but to hear it splayed out in front of him so bluntly, it hit him, he, Sherlock Holmes, was utterly and desperately in love with John Watson and there was nothing he could do about it - not now, not ever.

Mrs Hudson kept her stern glare and Sherlock became so vulnerable, his body giving way to the whirlwind of emotion that hit him. He felt a single wet streak fall from his eye, along his cheek, he reached his finger tip up, wiping it from his now blushed cheeks and lifted it, his eyes scanned over the single wet droplet and he near gasped, he was in fact crying, in fact, he was crying over John Watson.

"Oh, Sherlock" Mrs Hudson spoke, her voice flurried with pity for the younger man. Her hand extended, taking a hold of Sherlock's free one, she held it between both of her hands and looked at him "Believe me, I don't say that to be spiteful, dear. I hoped for nothing more than for the two of you to finally wake up and realise what was right in front of you, but you were both too stubborn, you especially"

"But" Sherlock choked out "Why?"

"Why what, dear?"

"Why do I feel this way? It's a human emotion I gladly deleted years ago, something I never wished to endure - why has it released? My mind never allows time for stupid emotions, how did this happen without me realising?"

"Love is a very funny thing, Sherlock. No matter who you are and no matter how brilliant your mind is, it creeps up on you and eventually it hits you with all its might - it just happens, that it had waited until now to escape"

"If this is love, I don't want it" Sherlock said, his voice frail "take it, I don't want it. Not if it feels like this, it hurts"

"If I could take this pain from you, I would, I would take it in a heart beat but I can't. This is a feeling you have to endure, Sherlock, it just proves that you're human, you really do have a heart inside of you"

"I don't want that either"

Mrs Hudson felt her heart break, to be in front of such a broken and defenceless Sherlock was something she never to see, she would have much preferred an arrogant detective than this. She knew he hated affection, but she didn't care, she reached out, pulling the detective into her arms, she was surprised to feel him fall onto her desperately, his head resting on her shoulder as the cold droplets of tears fell onto her exposed shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart. It won't feel like this forever" She cooed into him, holding him tightly.

"Mrs H?" They both heard the call from below them, the front door closing not long after. Mrs Hudson panicked, however, Sherlock didn't move as though he needed this comfort. He had been dealing with this for too long, alone.

"Are you both upstairs?" John's voice was clear, his footsteps heard after, one step after the other and she knew he would walk into this scene eventually.

Would that be a good thing? Or not? She couldn't figure it out at this point - she was as baffled as Sherlock, that was certain.

"I hate to alarm you both, but I'm getting married in less than - woah" John paused, standing in the door way, his eyes wide as he looked at the pair, holding onto one another.

Mrs Hudson glanced over at him, her eyes soft as she peered at the suit, noting how handsome he looked and yet she couldn't help but thin how he was dressed for the wrong occasion, the wrong person, in fact.

"What is going on?" He asked, blankly. His arms falling to his sides, defeated by the scene in front of him. He's seen Sherlock vulnerable but never had he seen him like this.

"Ah, well, you see, the thing is, dear" She babbled, pulling her arms from Sherlock to hold him up straight. He simply turned his head, sniffling a little bit "Sherlock isn't feeling too well, I think he's come down with a cold, yeah, some sort of man flu - he's feeling a little sorry for himself, much like any man with a cold"

John cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest, he didn't believe that, not in the slightest. He knew that man and he knew that a simple cold could never affect him like this.

"I haven't got time for lies, Mrs Hudson. What is really going on here? Jesus... don't tell me he's high today? Not today"

"No, John. I can assure you he's not high" She said softly, turning to look at Sherlock who's back was now facing the two of them as he stood by the window, looking defenceless.

She sighed, looking between the pair and she was clueless. She thought for a second or two and although she didn't want to make a wrong decision in all of this, she trusted her gut.

"I think the two of you need to sit down and have a little chat" She walked behind Sherlock, placing a hand on his back once again, then her other on his arm. She guided him around, turning him so John could see the full extent of the situation. She walked him until she could sit him down on the sofa.

She turned to John, his mouth slightly open, his eyes wide and she deduced that was what she must have looked like when she first saw him.

"What... I'm so confused" John stuttered out. "What on earth is happening here?"

"Sit" Mrs Hudson spoke firmly, nodding her head towards the free side of the sofa.

He thought for a second, peering up at the clock with a glance before sighing and nodding his head, he unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat a seat away from him, his back up straight and his palms on his thighs. Uncomfortable.

"I'm going to leave the room, okay?" She said, mainly to Sherlock who looked at her with such pleading eyes "you need to do this, Sherlock. Or else you'll never know or understand"

"Know what?" John asked, clearly becoming irritated by the whole situation "why am I being kept in the dark here?"

"Patience" Mrs Hudson fired back, turning to Sherlock again "don't be scared or alarmed, okay dear? No matter what gets said in this room today, you will always have John and I"

She flickered her eyes between the two boys once more and then, she left, closing the door behind her and seating herself on the top step. This was extremely more difficult than her time spent running a drug cartel, that was certain.

221B was silent, not a single sound airing over the flats, a pin drop could have been heard. The two boys were sat in silence, never had John heard this flat so quiet, even on their off days he would walk in to be greeted with gun shots or some sort of explosion but this time - there was nothing. It was horrible.

"So" John spoke, the word longing on his tongue. He leant back, glancing over at Sherlock who was still sat in the exact same position that Mrs Hudson had sat him "I assume there's something you need to talk to me about?"

Sherlock stiffened, his whole body on lock down and then all you could hear in the room was his uncontrollable breathing, it was hard and heavy, his chest practically convulsing.

"Hey, hey, hey" John quickly cooed, clearing the space between them to rest his hand on Sherlock's thigh. "Woah, calm down, okay? It's only me, why are you so scared? You could tell me anything, nothing surprises me anymore"

Sherlock's breathing seemed to simmer from the touch of John's hand, almost like it sent a wave of relief over his body. It shouldn't have, considering he was the cause of this all.

"Please, Sherlock" John spoke softly, his eyes piercing onto him "Talk to me, tell me what's going on. I can't help unless you tell me"

"You-" Sherlock attempted to speak, his voice cracking, he clenched his eyes shut as he forced words to escape "you"

"Me? Me what?"

"It's you" was all that escaped his lips, in his mind that was enough, he admitted it, he said the cause of all his worry, all of the emotions that had pained him for so long, it was all John.

"It's me? Have I done something to upset you? I've been super busy lately, I admit I haven't been around as much as I used to, I'm sorry about that - just, the wedding and work and everything, it's all just been so full on and"

"No, John" Sherlock faintly interrupted, this time turning his head finally to seek John's eyes. "It's not that"

"What is it then?" John asked, his hand still placed on his thigh as though it belonged there in some way or another.

"I - please, forgive me for saying this" Sherlock gulped, it burnt his throat, like he was swallowing all of the pain building inside him.

John frowned, trying to examine the emotions all illuminating from Sherlock's features but he couldn't, as hard as he tried, he had never seen this before. But instead, he forced a smile, gripping Sherlock's thigh, urging him to carry on.

"I have been dealing with a lot of new emotions and feelings as of lately, in fact, they have all been attacking my mind one by one - almost, taking over my whole being" Sherlock sighed, holding onto the inevitable tears that were attempting to drive their way out "it's just, I can honestly say, I have never felt so much pain and hurt in my entire existence"

"Has someone hurt you?" John assumed, his eyes furrowing slightly at the thought of anyone hurting his Sherlock.

"Not physically" Sherlock shook his head, his eyes scrunching shut once again "I... Look, I am not good with declarations nor am I equipped to open myself to others, this is difficult for me and I'm not sure how to say it"

"Sherlock, just say it" John rolled his eyes, his body building with anticipation. "It's me, come on and out with it"

Sherlock exhaled, opening his eyes once more to look at him "Well, the thing is, I am actually absolutely, incredibly, stupidly in love with you John Watson and the idea of giving you away to another is something my heart cannot take, I wish to not endure pain like that"

John was silent, his eyes wide and his lips straight, not a single pour of emotion wiping over the deadpanned expression he displayed.

"- you see, since your engagement to Mary, I have been unable to quite comprehend, well, anything at all. I always found the proximity of our friendship close, however I had never allowed myself to explore the reasons why, that was until now. And it just so happens that the picture of you marrying someone else, it simply breaks me, I want to be there for you, I want to make you so happy, John Watson but I can't. For the sake of my own heart and existence and definitely my pride, I don't think I will be able to do that for you"

"Right" John finally exhaled, slowly removing his hand from Sherlock's thigh "I see"

"Now, if you don't mind" Sherlock choked out, reaching the back of his hand to wipe the tears from below his eyes "I would like to retreat back to my room and forget this happened"

"Sherlock" John reached out, attempting to grab Sherlock's hand as he stood up but Sherlock quickly swiped his hand away.

"Please, I must ask you not to" Sherlock shook his head firmly, closing his eyes as he turned his back to him "I care for you very much, John Watson. However, I must ask you to give me some time to heal from this whole situation"

"Sherlock" John croaked out again, not even sure what he wanted to say, his mind blank.

"I hope that your day is filled with happiness, joy and a life full of everlasting love" Sherlock said once more, his shoulders slumping. "Good bye, John"

And then, he was walking away from him. His steps slow and dreary until soon, his tall, dull frame had disappeared into the kitchen and all was heard was his footsteps until the door to his bedroom closed with little effort.

John sat there, his body still stunned and yet he felt himself tear up, he had never seen him so fragile and frail and to know it was due to him made it hurt even worse.

He stood up, glancing around the room, lifting his hand to wipe his eyes and then he stood his ground, lifting his shoulders before turning his back to his once, home.

He couldn't even fathom this situation out in his head, he simply left, knowing no other way to deal with this all - his feet dragged him down the stairs, although his mind was failing him. And as his feet hit the bottom step, he was faced with Mrs Hudson, leaning against the wall by the front door.

"So, that's it?" She asked, her arms crossed over her chest. "You're leaving?"

"Not today. Not now" He frowned, shaking his head "I can't... I'm sorry, I have a wedding. If you would like to come, you are still welcome, I would love to have you there"

"As much as I love you, unfortunately, I can not find it in me to do that to him. He needs support right now, I feel as though I would only be betraying him by attending, John. I'm sorry, dear, I'm very sorry" Mrs Hudson sighed, her head shaking as the words left her lips.

"Very well" was all John muttered out, he buttoned his suit jacket and head for the door. His hand grasping the handle, he froze for a second turning to look at her "I'm sorry"

And with that he was gone. Sherlock had heard the front door close from beneath him, all he could do was grasp onto his pillow tight, his knees nearly reaching his chin as he curled up tightly, the only sound then elevating through the flat were his sobs, quiet yet hurtful.

Never did Sherlock Holmes ever believe he would become this - become, human.

He lay there for what seemed an eternity, bellowing in his own self-pity, Mrs Hudson surprisingly staying behind and checking on him two hours after John had left, she sat on the end of bed, her hand rested on his ankle as he simply lay there, tears still streaming down his cheeks and his eyes focused on the plain, pale white wall beside him. Sherlock couldn't fathom out the words she was saying, only noting the name John as it rolled of her tongue and the rest nothing more than a mumble.

"I know it hurts now" Sherlock heard "but, it will be okay, I promise. All of us, at some point, has had to deal with the pain of losing the one we love to someone else. And eventually, all will be forgotten, you will learn to deal with it and once more you will be Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, the iconic duo"

"It doesn't feel right" Sherlock choked out, his voice completely unfamiliar, every inch of pain expressing itself with every word "I don't think I want this life very much, anymore"

"Oh, don't be dramatic. You're Sherlock Holmes, you're a consulting detective and you will find yourself again. Whether it be a week from now, a month from now or even a year from now"

Sherlock was quiet for a moment, his eyes closing for a second before the words escaped him "I was only a good detective because I had John Watson by my side, he's the reason I am who I am today. Without John Watson, I will simply be the arrogant arse than everybody could happily deal without"

"You've always been an arrogant arse"

He froze at that, he felt Mrs Hudson's hand lift from his leg and he knew who it was. The husky but firm voice that sent such chills down his spine, it made it hard to breathe once more.

He felt Mrs Hudson lift from the bed, her footsteps nearing the doorway to his bedroom and then he heard her "Good decision".

He waited until he was certain Mrs Hudson had left and then, slowly and cautiously, he lifted his body, his back shifting until it hit the headrest. His eyes beamed up to look at the man in front of him, his suit that was once ironed and worn to perfection now only a slightly open white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his smart trousers. His once perfectly styled hair now falling over his forehead as though he had been running his fingers through them notoriously, Sherlock noted his breathing, unsteady - had he been running?

"I... John, I told you, I... I needed some time to deal with this all" Sherlock choked out, his eyes furrowed into a frown "shouldn't you be at your wedding reception? Where's Mary?"

"Shut up Sherlock, please" John rolled his eyes, one hand reaching up to lean on the door frame, the other pinching at his nose. "Look, I have just ran all the way from the station - no fucking taxi would pick me up, I'm exhausted"

"I could tell from your uneasy breathing and the noticeable flush on your-"

"Sherlock" John warned, letting the hand that was pinching at his nose to fall to his side. "I have no idea what's going on at the minute. I am confused, so fucking confused, in fact, I am beyond that, I'm bloody frustrated, especially with you, you git"

"Frustrated?" Sherlock asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, his tear stained cheeks slightly burning from the obsessive crying.

"Yes. Obviously. Look, you told me when I first met you that you were married to your work, the idea of emotions, relationships or any of the sort was completely off limits. So when you told me how you felt, it came completely as a shock, okay?" John began to talk, taking a few cautious steps into the room.

"None of this is necessary John, please, you should go back to your wedding - you don't... you don't need to explain this to me"

"Sherlock, for the love of god, for once in your fucking life, shut the fuck up" John growled "I haven't got a wedding to go back to, don't you understand that? You think if I had just got married I would run over here just to say sorry? Of course I fucking wouldn't"

"What?" Sherlock deadpanned, his lips parting as he took in what John had said.

"Sherlock. I didn't marry her" John said firmly "How on earth could you expect me to stand up there and marry that woman after you admitted all of that to me? Talking of which, why the fuck would you wait until this morning to admit that all to me? We've known each other for years"

Sherlock frowned "I don't... I only figured this all out in the past year, I wouldn't know how to explain it without knowing fully or-"

"Know what? No, don't. You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Please, John. Refrain from mocking me, it is all as confusing to me as it is you" Sherlock said, his eyes peering down onto his nervous hands.

"I'm not... No, Sherlock, I would never even attempt to mock you because of how you feel" John shook his head, Sherlock soon noticed that John was now kneeling on the end of his bed, slowly shuffling his way towards him "I'm annoyed because you didn't tell me before, I'm annoyed that you waited until the day of my wedding and I'm annoyed because I fell in love with you from the moment I met you and did nothing about it"

"You, what?" Sherlock's eyes widened, he peered down to see John's hands now placed on his knees, he pushed them a part and then pulled them so Sherlock lay flat.

John moved until he was hovering over him, his hands either side of his head, his face only a few inches from Sherlock's and if Sherlock thought he was having breathing problems before, he certainly was now.

"I have waited, dreamed, of this day Sherlock. Everyone has always been right, I have always been hopelessly in love with you, Sherlock Holmes" John whispered, his hot breath against Sherlock's lips "so, if you would be so kind. I would very much like to kiss you"

Sherlock was incoherent, his eyes became frantic as he took in the situation he was currently in and all he could possibly do was nod his head, a very faint "please" escaping his lips as he did.

John grinned and before Sherlock could say much more, John's lips found his, in a sweet, hot, firework explosion. Full of passion, want and need, it was as though John needed to see what Sherlock tasted like, like he had dreamt of this moment a thousand times and as the initial shock had worn down, Sherlock found his lips moulding around John's like they belonged there.

And that's when Sherlock knew, he knew he was absolutely in love with John and he knew that nothing, not a single thing could be as perfect as this moment.

"You're a bloody idiot" John lifted from Sherlock's lips "such a bloody, loveable, adorable, curly haired idiot and I love you"

"Wait" Sherlock stilled, pulling back from John as he eyed him "What about Mary?"

"You'll be surprised to know that Mary had seen it coming, she said something about always knowing" John attempted to explain "she... well, she was extremely fair, considering I abandoned her on the day of her dreams. I think she'll forgive me with time, I'm sure"

"And, so, that's it?" Sherlock asked "you're not with her anymore?"

"Sherlock, I just legged it from my wedding to tell you I loved you and you ask if I'm still with her?" John chuckled "no, you silly git. I'm not with her, I'm all yours, always"

"Always?"

"Yes, Sherlock. Always"


End file.
